Final Fantasy Broken Worlds
by Ninja's Shadow
Summary: After the war in Ivalice, the nation ushered a new era of peace. Queen Ash is on the Throne and everything is alright with the world, until the land is threaten by an evil entity. It up to some unlikely heroes that are guided by a mysterious spirit to save the land and all its people.
1. Final Fantasy Broken Worlds Chapter One

Disclaimer: The Final Fantasy franchise doesn't belong to me or my friend in any way, shape or form, but the Original Characters we created for the story does belong to me and my co-writer Ninja's Shadow. Flames will be frozen with the spell Blizzaga and will be transported to the God of the Underworld with your name on it, so flamer if you don't like DON'T READ. Now kick back and pick up a potion and enjoy.

Final Fantasy

Broken Worlds

Chapter One

The sun shines bright in the savannah of Giza Plains. The Hyena sat lazily in the baking sunlight, watching the action before them, knowing that they won't go hungry today. Steel sings as sword meet one another in the heat of battle. In the middle of the Throne Road of Giza Plains, a Monk and a Red Mage are in the middle of a battle with thirteen bandits.

"Dang, these guys just don't give do they." said the great sword wielding Red Mage as he locks his blade with a Hume swordsman.

The dark haired monk dodges an attack from another swordsman and then uppercuts him into the chin, finishing with a spin kick to the chest to create some distance.

"I don't think I ever had this much fun Alexx" he said, dodging a sword swipe from a Bangaa.

The Red Mage breaks the sword lock, making the bandit lose his balance. Holding his sword, DeathBringer, with both hands, underhanded he would swing his blade upwards in a form of a slash cutting into the bandit causing the poor fool to be launched into the air followed shortly with a downward swing that would slam the bandit into the ground splitting him in half. Alexx would yank his bloody sword from the ground as he positioned it into an over handed style as he would pace backwards until he was back to back with the fighting monk. The Monk would meet back to back with the Red Mage as he watched his enemies group up to attack.

"You don't leave Mt. Bur-Omisace much do you Furuta." Joked the Darkish blue haired Red Mage. "How many do you have left?" Alexx asked watching the bandits before him inching there way towards him, there weapons crying for his blood.

The Bangaa bandit swung his blade for the Monks neck but to no avail as he hit only air. His reward for his attempt was a swinging left kick to the neck, cartwheeling him to the ground as his lifeless body hit the ground, his head being snapped to the side from the kick.

"I have six left." Furuta answered as he takes his katana from the holder on his back and readies his stance.

"Hm…" the Red Mage pondered as the claymore over his head slightly swirled with green mist. "I have five" he called back to the monk as he swings his blade vertically with great speed at the bandits as he roared our "Gale Buster!"

The greenish mist would release from DeathBringer , the power from it causing both the Monks and Red Mages cloths to ruffle as the mist changed into a horrifying hurricane of wind blades, The bandits screamed as the wind ripped into their bodies, there life ending before the soulless bodies even hit the ground.

The Monk didn't have to look to know that no one survived the Magick attack and those who did would wish they didn't. The remaining six bandits' moral were crushed by the instant and gruesome deaths of their comrades. Furuta took a step towards them, his chi circling around his body, whipping at his clothing. He put is sword back in it's holder on his back and cracked his knuckles.

"Don't worry about your friends because you'll meet them in the lifestream soon enough." Furuta said calmly. "We gave you a chance to run in the beginning. I believe your words were it's thirteen to two."

The chi surrounding his body roared as he crouched into a fighting stance, his left in front and right fist tucked in.

"Tears of the Zodiac!" he yells as he dashes at the closest bandit.

Furuta uppercuts the Hume in the chin, lifting the man into the air. The Monk jumps with him, releases his katana from the holder again, holding it in front. He performs a front flip, slashing the bandit down the middle in the process. Furuta lands on the ground with both hands on the Masamune blade in the underhand stance and rushes at the second unlucky bandit. In fluid motion, Furuta performs a jumping upward slash, cutting into the chest. Using the force of the jump, he spin in a three sixty, cutting the bandit diagonally, ending his life. The Monk feet meet the ground once again and he closes in on a Seeq bandit. He catches him in the chin with a back flip kick, using the bandit to push himself away from him. When he landed he charges the staggered Seeq, ending him with a slash through the middle of his body. Furuta continues the run and plunges his sword through the middle of the fourth bandit's heart and out through his back. The fifth bandit tries to take advantage of his partners demise with a over head slash to the Monk from behind, but the sword comes out to the dead bandits chest as easily as it went in and spins around rend the fifth through the middle. The sixth and last one of the group charges him with reckless fury and then he met the ground, a body without a head.

Alexx is sitting on a stone, watching the Monk fight and kill the remaining bandits. "What do we do now?" he asked as he cleaned his sword with a handkerchief.

Furuta goes to his side and puts his hands into his sleeves of his Jujitsu Gi.

"We take from them what we need and then we bury them." Furuta walks towards the bodies. "Even the lowest of the low should be buried properly."

Alexx jumps off the rocks and puts his sword in it's holder on his back.

"You loot and I'll get the graves prepared." He said.

The Red Mage reaches into his pack and pulls out a black leather book with a red jewel in the middle. Etched in the leather are arcane runes in the magick language. He flips a few pages as he scans for the words he needs. He points towards an open space in the plains and yells, "Graviga!"

The ground shook as thirteen holes craters appears where he pointed. After the graves were made, he sits down, wipes the sweat from his brow and shoves the bangs from his left eye. Graviga is a level three spell that can put a strain on anyone's magick reserves, but doing it after he used the quick spelled Aeroga level three spell to do his Gale Buster; he was pushing his limits of magick.

"Here take this" Said Furuta.

The Red Mage looked to Furuta's hand and sees a pink bottle filled with a green liquid.

"Just what I need." Alexx sighed as he takes the either potion and downs it. "After that Gale Buster, who wouldn't need an either." Said the Monk as he walked towards the corpses "Now are you going to help me or do you want to sit there and look at those books of yours."

Alexx smiled as he hoped off the stone he was sitting on as he walked over behind the monk. "Alright I'll help, beats sitting cross-legged on rock thinking about Giza bunnies."

The two men laughed at the joke as they filled the graves with the dead bodies, followed by the some dirt to cover them. When they finished they would take the swords of the bandits and stick them over the graves as grave stones. Once finished they would dust off there cloths and looked to the now setting sun.

"Rabanastre isn't so far from is it" said Furuta, the Red Mage patted the Monk's shoulder. "I'm sure the Sandsea is sure to have the room for us." The two began to walk north towards the royal city. "I'll buy the food if you buy the room" said Furuta, "rooms" corrected Alexx. "Who knows, I might bring a woman to keep me company." "If you have a woman in your room, then I give up on being a Monk and become a Dark Knight." The two men laughed as the sun hid behind the horizon of the Plains.


	2. Final Fantasy Broken Worlds Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Here is the Second Chapter to our Story and I hope that you'll find it to your liking. Once again Final Fantasy doesn't belong to me or my co-writer in anyway, but the Original Character that we created is ours. There are spoilers in the story for those who didn't or haven't completed Final Fantasy XII so read at you own discretion. Please review our story and tell us what you think about it. We might be able to use the ideas you give up for the next story. Now please enjoy the story.

Final Fantasy

Broken Worlds

Chapter Two

"Did you two have a good night's sleep?" asks the tavern master of the Sandsea.

"I'm glad that we came when we did." said the Red Mage.

"Yeah, this place was nearly out of vacant rooms." replied Furuta.

The Hume took a handkerchief from under the bar, using it to wipe the wooden bar table.

"I'm glad that you came in too because I got some important info that might interests you."

Alexx's face lit up at where this conversation is going. "Does this involve gil?"

The man behind the bar chuckled at the Red Mage's response. "I figured with you two having those big exotic swords, that you could handle this problem for the Nomads of Giza Plains."

"We'll do our best to help." said Furuta.

The tavern master leans over the bar table, motioning them to do the same. The two travelers look over their shoulders, scanning to see if anybody would be able to hear them. Seeing that no body is even in the tavern, they lean in to hear the tavern master.

"I have a bill here that could have you guys living in style and the mark is right there in Giza Plains."

The Hume pulls out two different bottles and glasses, pouring those drinks and passing them to the travelers. They accept the drinks and the tavern master continues the conversation.

"The mark is called the Gil Snapper, but the strange thing is it usually appears during the wet season of Giza Plains.

Alexx takes a swig of the alcoholic beverage and puts it on the counter. "You've got to be kidding me." Alexx said. "The mark wouldn't show up out of season for no reason."

The tavern master pulls out a piece of parchment and puts it on the table. "Here, look if you don't believe me."

The parchment has a drawing of a red shell turtle with the face of a lion on the top. Alexx in the middle of drinking spits his drink all over the floor after reading the reward.

"Thirty thousand gil?" he exclaimed as he tries to catch his breath.

"Yep." answered the man with a smile on his face. "If you two bring it down, you each get fifth teen thousand gil."

"Let's go right now!" Alexx yells as hops of the stool and bolts towards the door.

"Wait, lets go buy some things we need first!" yells Furuta close behind him.

The travelers leave the Sandsea and travel south down the winding streets of the East End. The people seem happier even since Queen Ashe and company freed Rabanstre from the clutches of Vayne and the Archaden Empire. The two friends enter a shop at the end of the East End called Migelo's Sundries.

"Hello," said a female teenager Hume behind the front counter. The teenager has fair skin and sports blonde hair that is braided down her upper back and two bangs down the side of her face. Her blue eyes shine as brightly as her smile. From what they could see, she wears a blue and yellow body suit, leaving her arms bare, and brown thick gauntlets.

"Welcome to Migelo's Sundries."

"I heard that a Bangaa runs this shop." said the Monk as they went to the counter.

The teenager smiles and said, "Migelo is away on business at the moment so I'm in charge for now. How may I help you?"

Furuta stares at her as he thinks about what they need to buy.

"Do you have any ether?" asks Alexx.

The teenager is about to answer when someone busted into the shop. He looks like the same age as the girl behind the counter. Blonde hair and dark, he wore nothing but a black and silver vest and a blue and silver pendent around his neck. He wears red and blue pants with steel gauntlets on his wrist and knee high greaves. He runs with silver leather boots.

"Penelo." he says when he reaches the front counter.

"Hello, Vaan." Penelo greets.

"Penelo you'd never guess what…"

"Vaan, do you not see that we have customers." Penelo interrupted.

Vaan looks at the two men, smiling at them. "Oops, sorry about that." Vaan apologizes as he scratches the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it." said the Monk. "Young ones should here so much spirit."

Furuta put out his hand to shake. "I'm Furuta and this is my friend, Alexx.

Vaan shakes his hand. "I'm Vaan and this is my friend, Penelo."

"It's nice meeting you both, but we need to get going." said Alexx.

After they bought their Hi-Potions, Ether, and Phoenix downs, they bid the two teenagers farewell and left the East End to the Southern Plaza. The place is just brimming with life. Humes, Moogles, Bangaa, Seeq, even the rare appearance of Viera, Nu Mou and Garif are walking the streets of Rabanastre. The large waterfall fountain casts rainbow when the water meets sunlight. They cross south across the rock paved streets to the South gate. Alexx is about to ask the sentry to open the huge stone double doors, when he heard a loud noise.

"Kupo!" they hear. The travelers turn around to see a Moogle running down the descending steps to the South gate. His cute little orange pompom is bobbing behind him as he ran. Yellow and brown clothing covers most of his little body. The only thing that is exposed is his little brown wings, his long pink and white ears and his face.

"Wait, Kupo!" The Moogle yells as he hops the last step, fluttering his wings to help him close the distance. He struggles to keep his wings from failing him until he finally makes it to the travelers and lands on the ground. The Moogle's ears and whiskers twitches as he heaves to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" asks Furuta as he that two bend down to him.

The two waits for the Moogle finally gets his breath under control and asks, "You're heading towards the Giza Plains aren't you, kupo?"

"Yes," said Alexx. "Why do you ask?"

"The Plains are a great place to travel kupo, but you'll never get to fully enjoy the savanna without a map."

"You ran full speed across the plaza so you can sell us a map?" asks Furuta.

The Moogle nods and explains. "I'm from the Cartography Guild and I sell maps for a living, kupo." He reaches into his bag and hands Furuta a map of the Plains.

"Sir, it's only fifty gil to purchase one, kupo." said the Moogle

Furuta smiles and hands the cartography Moogle five hundred gil in exchange for the map. The Moogle mouth gapes at the amount of gill he has in his hand.

"Sir, this is way too much for a map, kupo." said the Moogle.

The Monk puts a hand on the Moogle's shoulder and said, "You work really hard at what you do. I think a person who works hard deserves to the rewarded."

The Moogle smiles at the Monk as he puts the gil into his brown bag.

"Thank you, kind sir, kupo." said the Moogle. "Most people aren't that nice."

Furuta stands up and says, "I'm not like most men."

The two go through the South gate and onwards to the Giza Plains.

"The way you treated that Moogle was so cute." teases Alexx.

"Shut up." answers Furuta as he punches Alexx on the right arm. "Ouch!" he yelled as he rubbed his arm. "I was kidding. I bet that love and peace stuff you Monks squawk about is as useful as a one legged Chocobo." Furuta laughs at the joke his companion made, whipping a tear from his eye after laughing so hard he questioned his friends since of humor. "Where do you get these jokes Elvaan?" The red mage only shrugged the questioned off as he answered with a "If I told you I'd have to kill you." Furuta could only laugh once again at his friend's lack of explanation but he shrugged off the answer as they walked to the Nomad Village.

By mid-morning the two males arrives at their destination in the Nomad Village of Giza Plains. "Are you the two who answered my bill?" asked the woman standing next to a near black rock.

"That be us." Alexx would answer as he patted his companions back roughly. Soon after the male slowly begin to eye the young woman in front of them. The woman wore a pink hat that covered her red hair, as the visible hair that hangs to her waist was tied into two ponytails close to one another, she wore little on her upper body, just a brown and blue shoulder strap tank top that ended just under her breasts, with pink and blue sleeves that start above her elbow and ended at her wrists. Her pants hugged her hourglass fair hips well, the belt covering blue and glides to gray, to end at the ankle in the color green, brown, and blue. Her feet were covered with blue leather shoes.

The dark eyed young woman eyed the Red Mage that was checking her out. Alexx was to busy checking her out to notice her eyeing him until Furuta's throat clearing brought him back to reality. Realizing he had been caught he would have blushed redder then the studded leather armor that he wore.

"This is a monster that we have to deal with ever since people began overhunting the Toise to sell their shells." explains the woman.

"So…" began Furuta.

"Nanau," she filled in.

"So, Nanau the short of it is that this Gil Snapper is making the Nomad's life very difficult and you'd like us to deal with it."

"Yes." answers Nanau. "None of our men can handle the damage it can deal and since it's a spirit the only way to defeat it is to weaken it enough and put in this urn."

Nanau picks up a yellow urn from the ground and shows it to them. Alexx takes the urn and examines it. "Not only that the Gil Snapper can't be killed normally because it's a spirit, but we have to shove a Toise into this tiny thing."

"Don't worry about the urn." suggest Nanau. "The urn will take care of the mark once you weaken it enough."

Alexx puts the urn in his pack and says to the woman, "You know once we're finished with the mark, how about you and me go to the Sandsea and learn more about each other."

Nanau lifts her right hand to reveal a mithril ring on her ring finger. "Sorry, but I'm already taken."

Alexx shoulders slump as the disappointment washes over him. Furuta smiles in sympathy as he puts an arm over his shoulder and takes out the map.

"Can you show us were the mark appears?" asks the Monk.

Nanau nods and points to an area southeast of the plains.

"It's called the Tracks of the Beast." She informs.

"Thanks." Furuta says as he takes his weeping friend and exits east of the village. "Dude, pull yourself together." Furuta sighs, trying to concentrate on the map.

Alex wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. "That body of hers was like paradise." he said. "I envy the husband for catching such a woman."

Furuta's eyes glanced at the man next him. He traveled with his friend long enough to know the way he sounds when he emotional. The smile Alexx wears now didn't match his voice. It the voice he used whenever he thought of the past. He knew Alexx didn't want to talk about whatever he was feeling. Soldiers were trained to keep their feeling in check to think logically. Even if he did question him he wouldn't get no information out of him so he left the Elvaan be.

The travelers move south from the Giza North Bank, to the Giza South Bank. Feet crunching on the sundried grass, they trek southeast, crossing a wooden bridge made for when the season of rain came. The Tracks of the Beast area is as vast as any other area. Sprinkled with black crystals call duskstones, the area is just as dry from the baking sun as any other place in the savanna of Giza. The quiet is interrupted by two loud explosions, echoing throughout the air. Alexx's face changes to his mask of seriousness and his right hand went the hilt of his claymore. "It sounds like gunfire." he analyzes as he uses his long pointed ears to pick up where the sound is coming from. "This way." he yells as the sprints towards the directions of the sounds.

Furuta dashes next to Alexx, easily keeping with the fast speed of the Elvaan Red Mage. The two stop as the saw that someone has already engaged the red shelled beast and it wasn't going in that person's favor. The exhausted woman chest heaves up and down as she tries to catch her breath. On one knee she hold two hand guns with her shaking hands, trained on the roaring beast in front of her. The light skin shines from the sweat. Her rabbit like ears twitches, ever gazing at her opponent with blazing ruby eyes. Her silver hair flowed down her the small of her back and her bangs are kept out of her eyes by a golden hairpin made in the shape of leaf. Black upper body armor covers her torso. The armor took to her curves like the armor is made just for her. Her puffy tail matches the color of her streaming hair. Her lower body had armor but it looked as if the armor was made to her liking. The steel covered the front to her legs, but had natural like spaces open to reveal peeks of her fair skin. Straps buckle the back of her long curvy legs. Her pointed, manicured feet were left bare and stiletto strapped to maintain her balance.

The Gil Snapper roars and lifts one of his shackled forelegs in the air to crush the tired Viera. Too tired to even pull the triggers on her gun, she closes he eyes, knowing that it's the end of her life. The sound of metal clinging rings in her ears. She opens her eyes to see a person wearing red and white clothing with a black dragon designs on the back, blocking the Toise's foot with a katana.

"Oh, no you don't!" Furuta yells as he forces the Titantoise back and grabs the Viera into his arms. Furuta is surprised that the woman is light in his arms, even with all the armor she is wearing, he sprinted back to Furuta's side and laid her on the sun crisp grass.

"Are you okay?" asked the Monk staring into her ruby orbs.

She didn't respond to the man crouched over her. She focused only on getting air into her body.

"This might help." said Alexx as he pulls out his leather bound white magick book with a blue jewel embedded in the middle. He flips a few pages and then points his free hand at the Viera. "Cure!" he yells. The hand s glows with a white mist and then a green orbs envelops the woman. Within seconds the healing power of the spell takes effect and the Viera is battle ready. Furuta moves from under her and the Viera stand up on her own power. The height to the Viera easy overtakes the Hume and the Elvaan by a whole head, making her easily six feet tall.

"I didn't asked to be saved." she scowled. Even in the words of the Hume language her heavily accented voice felt like she was singing to Furuta's ears. The Monk shook off his infatuation and said, "You rather be crushed under the Snapper's foot, than be rescued." He didn't say it as a question.

The Viera was to argue back when a roar interrupted her. The Gil Snapper stamped the ground beneath him, charging toward them.

"Here it comes." said Alexx as he pulls his sword from his back with his right hand. "We'll talk about your pending suicide later."

Furuta stands next to her goes into a fighting stance. "Can you fight?" he asks.

The Viera cracks a smile and twirls her hand guns on her long, sharp nailed fingers. "These triggers don't pull themselves." she said.

Alexx looks into his already opened spell book and after reading it he snaps it shut and closes his eyes. Opening his arms out wide, his body glows with white mist. "Protectga!" he yells as the white mist around him forms into a solid shield bubble around him. The same effect happens to the Furuta and the Viera. "This spell will protect you from any serious injury, but know that the spell won't last forever."

"Then lets make it quick." the Viera said as she dashes at the Gil Snapper.

The two travelers follow suit, their eyes focused and their blades ready. The Viera jumps in the air with her long, strong legs, shooting into at the mark's face as she clears over the Titantoise. The bullets bounced off the Titantoise hard shell, undamaged. While the Gil Snapper is distracted, Alexx and Furuta run and flank the mark attacking both of the front legs. The sword blade bounced off of something invisible and didn't come close to even scratching the monster. Seeing that their attacks proved non effective, the two regrouped with the Viera behind the monster. The Gil Snapper grew agitated that the three fighters would even attempt to attack his hard impenetrable shell. A lion like roar erupts from is stone mouth as it tucks in its legs into his shell.

"Did you guys damage the thing?" asked the Viera.

The two shook their heads watching the Toise spins increase. Alexx cursed the creature. "That's what I thought." The Viera assumed. "My bullets didn't even reach him. There is a white mist surrounding the thing."

Before she could elaborate further the Gil Snapper unleashes his attack. The intense spinning has created a whirlwind around it. Heavy dead trees and large boulders lifted into the air, caught in the wind cyclone.

"What is it trying to do, suck us in?" Furuta yells over the raging winds.

The answer was clear as the whirlwind began to move towards them.

"Dodge it!" yells Alexx as a boulder crashes next to the three. The whirlwind itself isn't the threat, but the thing the whirlwind picks up. Huge trees, boulders and various other things flying at them at frighten speeds is something they didn't want to get hit with. The Gil Snapper threw out his attack, slowing down the spin and dissipating the whirlwind. The remaining debris in the whirlwind drop to the ground with a shaking thud. The group of fighter ran behind the Titantoise so they had more time. The Mark may be huge but the Gil Snapper is still a tortoise.

"We need a plan and fast." suggested Alexx. He scans the land and sees a large dark crystal they can hide behind before the Gil Snapper can see them. "Let hide behind that dark crystal and will come up with one there."

Alexx sprints towards the crystal with Furuta and Sandra close on his heels. Sandra easily kept up with the speed with her long legs and from what Furuta could observe, could be faster. The three ducked behind the crystal just as the Titantoise turned around to face its opponents. It roars in anger seeing that its enemies couldn't be found.

Safely hidden Alexx asks, "What did you say about the white mist surrounding the Gil Snapper?"

Furuta pokes his head around the crystal and stares at the raging Titantoise, trying to see the supposed mist, but sees nothing. He gives up and gives his concentration to the Viera.

"Viera are sensitive to the mist." the woman explains. "We see, hear and feel it around us. I can feel when the magick of mist will change into an element it invokes."

The Viera holsters her handguns and waves her right hand over her eyes. "Oh, Voice of the Wood, hear my plea to see what cannot be seen. Grant me the knowledge of Libra."

The wind seems to answers her call as it play with her hair. Her ruby eyes glow a beautiful emerald green and then fades back to normal.

"So that's the fabled Libra." said the Monk. "Only those who are so in tuned with Gaia and the mist are possible of such a feat. Tell us Viera, what do you see?"

"The name's Sundra and the Gil Snapper has a protect spell covering it."

She pulls out her gun. "With that spell protecting him there's no way we can damage it."

Alexx puts his sword away and takes out his books. "You can leave that to me."

Furuta looks at Alexx, putting away his masume. "I know you're low on your magick power. Don't be pushing yourself too far."

Alexx grins as his eyes glow with intense mist. "Don't worry about me, buddy. Just be ready when I'm finished."

Furuta nods an affirmative and tells Sundra the plan. She smiles at the way the plan is going to go and agrees. All three bunch together, back to back, Furuta facing the left, Sundra facing the right and Alexx facing the dark crystal.

"On my mark." called Alexx.

Furuta and Sundra got ready, their bodies ready for action.

"Three, two, one, now!" the Red Mage ordered.

The Elvaan jumps into the air and over the crystal easily, while the Gunner and Monk sprints in high speed on the opposite of the Gil Snapper. Alexx wastes no time as he goes into action. "I call upon the power of Double Cast!" he summons. The summons answers his call as his body glows with green and white mist. Alexx points the white magick spell book at the mark yelling, "Dispell!" The white mist surrounding him becomes an orb of white mist speeding towards the Titantoise. The orb crashes into the invisible shield, becoming visible as it shatters to the ground like glass from a window.

Alexx smiles a toothy smile as he sees the results of his work and now that the Protect spell is shattered; his next magick attack can go without a worry. He points his black magick book at the mark and yells "Confuse!" He yells. Like the Dispel the green mist surrounding the Red Mage transforms into a glowing green orb of mist. Instead of crashing into the Gil Snapper like the white orb, it goes over the bulk of the massive mark and rains green, shimmering waves of energy on it. The mark roars as the magick takes effect. The Gil Snapper tries to take step away from under the green orb but it missteps and crashes to the ground, producing dust from under it hard shell.

"Do it now while the magick takes hold." Alexx yells.

"Right!" Furuta and Sandra confirm.

"I'll go first!" yells Furuta. "Behold the power of my strength!"

The energy from inside of his body erupts to the outside in blazing waves of yellow. Like a raging fire the chi roars and crackles. The Monk runs and jumps into the air towards the confused Titantoise, who is trying to gain its footing. Furuta cocks back his closed fist as the raging chi focuses around the fist. He strikes the red shell monster with his fist yelling, "Way of the Fist!"

The fist explodes into the monster with yellow light, creating a massive hole in the left side of the massive shell. The Gil Snapper roars in massive pain as it loses his footing in all four legs and plummets to the ground. The Monk uses his legs to push himself from the monster and wait for the second phase of the plan to kick in.

Sundra, who is waiting on the right side of the massive shelled snapper, uses the impact of Furuta's attack as a signal to start her attack. She crosses her arms across her chest and chants, "Oh, Voice of the Wood, use me as a vessel to smite my enemies. My power is in your hand."

All of the elemental colors swirled to life around her petite frame in colors of red, light blue, golden yellow, dark blue, green, white and black. Slowly the colors begins to fade away, one by one until the light blue remain.

"Mist of the Arctic, heed my call and grant me your frosted power!" Sundra calls as she aims her guns on the downed mark and fires the left gun. The gun fires a giant ball of ice and collides into the Gil Snapper. It ice ball slowly begins to cover the monster in ice, trapping it in its frozen embrace. Sundra wasted no time firing the right hand gun letting loose an equally huge shard of frozen death. The giant ice shard crashes into the Titantoise's red shell, piercing a giant hole in the right side and out of the hole that Furuta make on the side. The shard of ice explodes in the air as it exits the heavily damage Gil Snapper; raining down white and red bloodstained snowflakes.

With both attacks finished Furuta and Sundra ran to the side of Alexx. "Take out the urn and step back to be ready to use the urn when I'm done." he advises.

Furuta takes the urn from Alexx's pack then he and Sundra back away a step from the Red Mage as he focuses on magic reserves inside him. The two books in his hand glow their respective color of white and black as he holds them out to his sides.

"The mist that fill us with life and helps us rest when we have crossed into the void, heed my call. I call upon Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, Water, Holy and Dark, I call thee to destroy my enemy."

As he said the name of each element they appear in front of him in the form of glowing orb of the element's color in the size of a blitzball. The orbs begin to spin until they he couldn't tell where one element begins and where it ends. "Elemental Beam!" he bellows into the air. Alexx wills the elements at the Titantoise, each merging into each other until it forms a huge multi colored beam of magick. The beam explodes into the face of the Gil Snapper echoing all over the savanna. The beam is so the painful death cry of the Titantoise is drowned out completely as it is lifted of it belly and flipped in its back, shaking the ground around it. It rains down multicolored bit of mist from the beam as it disperses.

Furuta quickly opens the top of the yellow clay urn and points the opening toward the devastated Titantoise. Tendrils of dark hands rush out of the urn and ensnare the Gil Snapper. A magick of the urn glows black and the Mark grows small. The three warriors watch in silence as the Gil Snapper is dragged into the urn and Furuta closes the urn shut. Alexx and Furuta breaths a sigh of relief as the Viera hums a tune loud enough to hear.

"What is the turn you're humming?" Furuta asks.

The Viera twirls her gun and then puts them in their holsters with a flourish of style. "It's a victory song for whenever I win a battle." Sundra said.

"A victory song?" asks Alexx voice thick with sarcasm. "That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard."

Sundra turn to him with an annoyed look on her face. "Well if you don't like that you can just… just." she couldn't finish the sentence as the area around her begins to spin. Her world went black for a moment and the next thing she knew her eyes finding Furuta face. The Monk's face filled with worry as he held the Viera's body across his lap and her head resting on his left shoulder. Sundra blinks in confusion as the world around her settles.

"You kind of scared me there, Sundra." said Furuta.

Sundra smiles and Furuta smiles in return. He was definitely smitten by the Viera lying in his arms. Her soft silver hair tickling his arms, cute long, twitching ears, beautiful angular face, and her flawless red ruby eyes, you'll never find flawless beauty in any other race. He felt like he can stare into those eyes forever.

"Uh, you can let me up now, Furuta." Sundra said.

"Huh," said the Monk.

"What are going to do? Give her mouth to mouth resuscitation." said the Red Mage.

Furuta blushes deep red as he let go of petite frame of Sundra. They both stood up, Furuta's eyes looking everywhere, but Sundra. Sundra chuckles, her voice sounding like bells, and pleasing to the ear. "Thank you for not letting my head bash on the ground." she said.

"No problem." said Furuta forcing himself to look into her.

"_Her smile is so beautiful."_ he thought.

"Are we going turn in this mark or are you two going to stand there ogling each other." said the impatient Red Mage.

Sundra and Furuta realized that what he said is true and the two laughed as traveled towards the Nomad Village.


End file.
